


Interrogation

by Kenshi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Both male and female sex scene for everyone ayyyyy, Multi, Noah's Arc Circus Arc, ayylmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male and Female sex scenes!<br/>Yeah, Ciel wants to know if you were a part of the kidnappings and Sebastian knows just how to get information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

Fanfiction: Sebastian Michaelis x Reader

You sat in your tent—well to you it was more like a room— at your home: The Noah’s Arc Circus. You had lived in London as a beggar for quite some time now, and even the barely insulating walls of the tent you shared with five other people was live heaven to you.   
There had been some police roaming the area looking for some children who had gone “missing.” Of course, this is a circus, or course they seem suspicious, but none of them look like they would snatch a baby.   
Joker, who as at your tent opening had made his way in with a couple more gentlemen. One was tall, dressed in all black and was a gorgeous as you would imagine. The other who was a few meters smaller had an eyepatch on his right eye, dark evergreen suit and a large royal blue gem that sat atop his thumb. These two mysterious men at your entrance seemed like trouble, but since your trusty savior Joker was there, you might as well go with the flow.   
“Ahh…Who might these men be?”   
The little one spoke without hesitation. “I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen’s Watchdog, and this is my butler Sebastian. Joker, If we could have a moment with our client here…”  
“Yeah, sure thing!” Joker scurried out of the room and found interest in another one of his friends nearby.   
“You know why we’re here.” Ciel spoke harshly. Sebastian came from his side and grabbed you by the hips. His strength was inhuman.   
“Do you know about any of these children?” He held out a list of paper with tons of names written down.   
“U-uhhhh, yea….some’s them my cousins….” The atmosphere went from cheery to dark and suspenseful. “But hold on a second here! Do I look like I did anythin’? I’ve only been here for a week man, you can’t do nothin’!”   
He sighed with dismay. “Of course we cant. Sebastian, let them go.”   
“I apologize master, but I cannot follow that order. If you may, I must have a word with (y/n) alone.” How did he know your name? The little one may be strange, but this man…….I’m not sure this is the kind of person anyone should be left alone with. But then again, his beauty is just to great.   
Ciel had left the room, leaving you and Sebastian alone. The silence struck you like a bullet, leaving you anxious, anticipating what this man wanted from you.   
…..  
…..  
“I am aware that you have nothing to do with the kidnappings.” Oh thank god.   
“But, I do need all information and evidence available to complete my masters orders.” He pushed you down on the bottom bunk bed and lifted your left leg up. “It would be such a shame for me to disappoint my master, don’t you agree?”   
“Yeah, that would be a shame, but…what do I have to do with this?”   
“I feel like you might now a thing or two about the Joker. If you don’t tell me, I’ll just work it out of you.” His hand brushed over your private area, leaving the touch of his fingertips lingering over your inner thigh. You’ve never exactly been touched like that before…

 

AN: Different POVs for different body types! There are two NSFW scenarios, one for people with a dick(baloney pony) , the other for people with vaginas(sausage casing). 

 

Baloney Pony POV:

“W-what…!” His fingers traced over my entrance and member through my shorts. “M-mister…” His hand clasped over my mouth. “I’m going to be ‘Master’ tonight. Now tell me, what has Joker been the past few days?” His hand removed my pants in one movement. I couldn’t even see his hand move! The seductively removed his glove and wet his fingers by sliding them in and out of his mouth.   
He removed the finger from his mouth and gently rubbed my entrance while his other hand stroked my member. “I’m waiting for an answer.” He said, impatiently. “I-I don’t know! They’ve been leaving for a lot of trips lately, but That’s all I know.” He grunted softly and licked the tip of my cock. I soon began to squirm under him and allowed my hips to eagerly push themselves upward. “What do they feel like, when they get back from these ‘trips?’” His mouth hovered over my tip as his tongue toyed and played with my length. “A-ah….I don’t know, um…..Joker usually looks kinda dead, so does the rest of the crew…except doll…she’s usually crying. Last time I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she said she couldn’t tell me….” Sebastian let out a noise of confirmation and suddenly took my whole cock into his mouth.   
His mouth was warm and moist as his tongue danced and swirled on my tip and the underside of my cock. “Since you confessed, I will award you accordingly.” He sat up and began to unbuckle his belt. He took his other hand, still on my entrance, and gently slip it inside and began to slowly thrust it inside of me. “Mhmm…such a tight hole…” I propped myself up on my elbows. “B-but isn’t it gonna hurt? I’ve never done this kind of thing before, I—“ He thrust a second finger inside of me. “It’s a reward, so I’ll make it feel as good as possible for you. It will only hurt for a few seconds.   
He positioned himself over me and placed his tip on my asshole. It felt warm and larger than it had actually looked. Sebastian had rose his head over to my ear. “Take a deep breath for me.” I nodded and did as I was told, and he began to push the tip of his pulsing, hard length inside of me, stretching out my insides. I whimpered and not dare let go of that breath I took in. He gently kissed me behind my ear and pushed the rest of himself inside of me while jacking me off. “Se…Sebas…!!!” He sealed my lips shut with his and thrusted the rest of his member inside of me, causing me to cry out and quickly cover my mouth before anyone heard us.   
I could feel his hot breath on my neck that soon began to gently suck on the flesh of my neck. “You’re tighter than expected…” I couldn’t say anything because my stomach was full of butterflies and something in my core began to build up. The only thing that would come from my throat was air.   
He began to move at a steady pace, checking on me once in a while to make sure I’m enjoying it. His left hand reached up and played with my nipple then slid down to my cock and gently stroked the underside and tip. “You’re so hard…I wonder what would happen if I did this?” Before I could question was he was about to do he slammed himself into me and my back started to arch on its own. “Darling, uncover your mouth…I want to hear your voice.” I shook my head vigorously. “Are you refusing to obey your master?” My hand was clamped harder over my mouth. I didn’t want anyone to hear my voice. The fabric in this tent was thin, and too many people already know my voice. He thrusted in me hard, each thrust harder than the last. My moans and gasps almost became screams and heavy breathing. I didn’t want to move my hand, it almost did it on impulse because I needed something to grab onto. My hand found it self on Sebastian’s shoulder, the other helping him jack me off. “I-I’m close! I’m so close!” I could feel the tension and pleasure build up inside of me as he thrusts into me hard with his long member. I could feel it twitch and grow hot as it rawed me on the inside. “Sebas……Sebas—-tia…..!!” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before I came. Sebastian thrusted into me a couple more times before releasing his hot, sticky juices inside of me. He removed himself and I felt something hot slither down from my asshole. “…Oh my, it seems I came a little too much inside you…” I whimpered and shivered back into the bed. 

Sausage Case POV:  
“M-mister…” His hand clasped over my mouth, holding it shut. “Tonight, I’m your master. Now, tell me…What has Joker been doing the past few days?” He let go of my mouth and spread my legs. I can’t just tell him something like that, that’s private! He removed my shorts in the blink of an eye. I didn’t even see his hand move! “I’m waiting for an answer.” He seductively removed his gloves with his mouth and began to wet his fingers slowly with his saliva. “The Joker….he…he….” My stomach was in knots and it was making it hard to speak. “Hm, It seems you refuse to obey your master. “   
“N-no! Thats not—Ah!” He slid his long, slender fingers deep inside of me. He wiggled and turned inside of me, leaving me gasping and squirming at my bed sheets. “Young lady, this is a punishment. You aren’t supposed to be enjoying any bit of this.” He said, then bowing his head down to lick at my clit. “Please! I’ll tell you!” Sebastian lifted his head and smirked. “Oh really? Tell me, then. What has Joker been doing?”   
“Lately, he and the rest of the main crew having been going off on mysterious trips. Sometimes their gone for days, and other times…But they say its really important that I don’t know…” He pondered his mind a little before continuing. “How do they look and feel, after they get back from these ‘trips?’” I propped myself up on my elbows. “I don’t know, they usually look kinda guilty, or sad, a little. I know Joker doesn’t want to talk to anyone for the rest of the day and doll, well…she’s usually crying. I tried to ask her what was up but she said she couldn’t tell me.” Sebastian made a confirming noise and continued to wriggle his fingers inside of me. “B-but I told you!” He chuckled under his breath. “That’s correct. And since you confessed, you get a reward.” He then began to unbuckle his belt. “I’ll go easy on you tonight.” My stomach felt as if it was being tied into knots and filled with butterflies. “B-but…I’m a virgin…it’s gonna hurt…” He placed his finger over my mouth a shushed me. “My darling, It will only hurt for a little while. Please, allow me to award you. He pulled his member out of his pants and began stroking it, all while kissing me deeply onto my bed.   
He positioned himself over my body and slowly began to push himself inside of me. I could feel his pulsing meat stretch out my insides and push farthing inside of me. “Se…Sebas…” I was breathing in and could breath back out. My core felt full to the brim and ready to burst. Sebastian had stopped for a while and suddenly thrusted his full length into me. Finally, I was able to release my breath and even managed to shiver a little bit. Sebastian latched onto my neck and sucked vigorously on the flesh. His hips moved slowly into mine at a steady pace. “To my amazement, you’re much tighter that expected. Tell me, does it feel good?” I couldn’t say anything so I just nodded. In truth, it was breath taking. With each thrust, I feel like he was driving me closer and closer to my breaking point. Yeah, it hurt, but it still drove me mad with pleasure.   
Sebastian slid his hand down from my neck and down towards my core. He removed his other glove and began to massage my slit as he was thrusting into me. Electric sparks shot up my spine and pleasure washed over my like a typhoon. I was closer than I thought to my breaking point. Sebastian sped up his paste soon the sound of skin on skin slapping filled the tent. Suddenly, Sebastian thrusted into me hard and caused me to nearly scream. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and hoped no one would come. “S-sebas….tian….” I whispered. He had slowed down to an irregular pace as I could feel something build up deep inside my stomach. My moaning grew louder and my breathing, harder. It even seems as if Sebastian is feeling it too. He slammed his cock into me hard and my back began to arch and my legs began closing on their own, I could feel something become tight and hard in my stomach. Sebastian grunted and released one final moan before slamming into me for the last time. “Mmh…M’lady….” He removed himself and began to finger me again, this time fast and the boiling pit in my stomach released. I could feel something warm and thick spill out of me. “A-ah…Sebastian…”   
“It seems I came a little too much in you…”   
He licked my clit and I rested back in my bed, still shivering from the intensity. 

l—scene end—l

Sebastian began putting himself together and exited the tent. You could just barely hear his conversation with his master. “Young Master, it seems I have aquired a small amount of information from the worker.” Ciel sighed and the two began walking away from the tent. “Next time, be a little quieter. I could hear all kinds of noises out here.”


End file.
